Vehicles may include a computing device configured to store vehicle information that can be referenced during operation of the vehicle. While accessing vehicle information and enabling modification of vehicle information may be part of routine vehicle operation, in certain scenarios of vehicle operation it may be preferable to restrict access to, and prevent modification to, certain vehicle information.
It follows that this disclosure generally relates to a vehicle including components for controlling access to certain restricted information and implementation of certain restricted functions.